


Strings of Fate

by ijm0204



Series: Soulmate [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Red String of Fate, Sequel, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: “So, I guess this is goodbye. I’m glad that you found the person who can make you happy and love you unconditionally,” Hyunjin said to Jeongin. “Our string is longer connected and I wish you all the happiness,” he whispered as he watched the boy he loved walk away dragging the red string of fate connected to his fingers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Soulmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Fate and Destiny

Contrary to common belief, the strings of fate have two colors. Gold represents those who are fated to you platonically and red is for your soulmate. Your family members and closest friends are part of the golden strings of fate and it disappears once they found and has been acknowledged by their soulmates, for your parents' strings it will disappear when you find your own soulmate or when they die.

Hyunjin was able to see the strings ever since he was a kid. He always knew his girlfriend was not the one for him but his best friend Jeongin.

It has been 3 months since Hyunjin’s girlfriend succumb to her sickness. “Are you sulking in here again?” Hyunjin’s best friend Changbin said as he opened the curtains. “I am not sulking,” Hyunjin whined covering his face with a pillow. “Yeah, well, the trash littered everywhere says otherwise,” Changbin said sighing. “How long will you be like this, huh?” he added pulling Hyunjin’s pillow from his face. Groaning, Hyunjin retorted, “What do you want me to do? I already lost everything, the person I loved is already gone.” “Are we talking about the one who died 2 years ago or the one who died 3 months ago,” Changbin tried to humor. “Not funny hyung,” Hyunjin said sitting-up on his bed. “Look, I know it’s hard but Jeongin wouldn’t want to see you waste your life like this. He wanted you to be happy,” his best friend said. “How can I be happy without him, I wasn’t even able to tell him how I really felt, If I had known back then what would happen I wouldn’t have sought his help,” Hyunjin said as he starts to cry. "But you still need to move on and live so that his sacrifice doesn't go to waste. Having that said, pack your stuff we’re going on a vacation,” Changbin suddenly said. “What?” Hyunjin shouted. “You heard what I said. Pack your clothes we are going to Australia.”

Meanwhile, during facetime with Jeongin. "Are you really going to make him think that you're dead?" Chan scolded his young brother. "Hyung I'm living peacefully with Seungmin now, I'm happy with my life," Jeongin replied. "Are you really happy?" the older asked. The question clearly took the younger a back unable to immediately reply.

"I am happy hyung I should be happy, besides there's no way that Hyunjin and I will cross paths again," the younger replied, uncertain of the truth in his words himself.

"He's your soulmate you are bound to see each other one way or another," Chan said. “Just because you migrated to another country doesn’t mean that you’ll never see him again,” his boyfriend Woojin added. “I know that, but the gods must hate me if that happens,” Jeongin commented. “Everything is predestined by the Fates, but it doesn’t mean that they hate you, they have their reasons,” Chan said. “Seems like you’re so sure of what you're saying. Anyways, when will you come back here in Australia?” he added. “We still have a few things we need to take care of in the company, once we finish those we’ll head back to Australia,” Chan answered.

After almost 11 hours, Hyunjin’s plane landed in Australia. “Remind me why we are here again?” Hyunjin whined. “Felix wants to visit his family,” Changbin answered. “And how does that concern me?” Hyunjin cockily said. “You needed to go out and meet new people,” Felix answered. “I already told you about the plan,” Changbin whispered. “Ahhh, that,” Hyunjin answered understandingly.

The drive to the hotel was relatively silent as Changbin and Felix are seated at the back of the cab sleeping while Hyunjin seat upfront watching the scenery around him. Being in a foreign country and seeing the scenery is fascinating for Hyunjin. The cab was currently coming to a traffic light and Hyunjin was looking up at a tall building beside him that he didn’t notice the person crossing the street.

“You’re here,” Lachesis said. “Sorry it took me a while, the boy was stubborn as hell,” Clotho said. “Why do you still stay with him then?” Lachesis said. “The same reason you’re staying with your husband,” Clotho cockily replied. “Fair point. Atropos is late again,” Lachesis commented. “Hey not all of us traveled to Australia you know,” Atropos commented as he steps out of a portal. “Now that we are all here, mind telling us why you called us?” Clotho said. “We need to talk about Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin,” Lachesis replied.

The next day Hyunjin was awakened by the constant knocking on his hotel room. Groaning he got up and dragged himself towards the door. “It’s too early for this, what do you want?” Hyunjin complained opening the door revealing Changbin and Felix. “It’s already 10 am Hyunjin,” Felix replied. “Your point?” Hyunjin answered sleepily. Sighing Changbin said, “Get dressed Felix is giving us a tour.” Hyunjin whined but nonetheless followed Changbin. After freshening up and getting dressed Hyunjin makes way to Changlix’s room where they waited for him.

The itinerary for that day was simple, a visit to the Sydney Habour Bridge, Sydney Opera House, and Sydney Observatory during the day and a quick visit to the Museum of Contemporary Art Australia, Art Gallery of New South Wales, and the Sydney Tower Eye during the afternoon.

They just finished their day tour and was walking along Addison Road going to the community center a famous street food market. When Hyunjin saw someone familiar from the other side of the road. “Jeongin,” he thought as he ran towards the pedestrian lane to cross the road. “Yah, where are you going,” Changbin shouted while chasing after Hyunjin dragging Felix along with him. Hyunjin just crossed the street when the person he’s chasing rounded a corner. Hyunjin hastens his pace to somehow catch up to him, but when he rounded the corner ‘Jeongin’ was nowhere to be seen. He was turning in place trying to find whom he believed was Jeongin when Changbin and Felix caught up with him. “What happened?” Changbin asked. “Hyung, I saw him, I’m sure it’s him. Help me find him please,” Hyunjin said frantically. “Hyunjin, Jeongin is dead, Chan showed you a proof of it,” Changbin said, trying to calm the younger down.

“Look, I know its hard to accept that he’s gone, but you have to,” Changbin said. They are currently eating lunch at the market. “Hyung, I saw the red string connected to him,” Hyunjin explained. “Wait, what?!” Felix exclaimed. “You can see the red strings of fate?” he added almost shouting. “Shhh, tone down people might hear you,” Changbin said. “You don’t seem to be surprised by this,” Felix noticed. “He told me about it when we were still young,” his boyfriend explained. “I was always able to see the strings of fate. I always knew my girlfriend was not the one destined for me, but she begged me to be his boyfriend. She wanted to experience having a boyfriend even before she dies. She had cancer you see,” Hyunjin explained. “If you knew she was bound to die, why did you revived her when she had an accident,” Felix asked.

“I didn’t know how reviving a dead person works back then okay. Do you think I would have let my soulmate die if I knew? Hyunjin defended. “I’m sorry that was rather harsh of me,” Felix said. “What are your plans now?” Changbin asked. “I’m going to look for him,” Hyunjin said. “And how do you plan on doing it?” Felix asked. “You can’t possibly search every part of Australia just to find him,” he added. “If I have to I will,” Hyunjin answered.

Later that day, “What kind of drama did you write on the book of fate?” Clotho confronted Lachesis. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lachesis answered innocently. “Bound by fate Hyunjin suddenly felt a tug on his pinky finger where his red string is connected. Looking around he saw someone familiar from across the street.” Atropos said giggling, reading the book of fate. “What kind of K-drama was that?,” Clotho said. “It’s cute,” Lachesis defended. “Making people chase their soulmate is NOT cute it’s TIRING.” Clotho countered. “No one told you to ran after him though,” Atropos said. “I don’t have much of a choice do I?” Clotho said seethingly. “Relax, it won’t happen again,” Lachesis said apologetically.


	2. Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS NOT HOW ITS SUPPOSE TO BE” Atropos exclaimed. “Will you calm down please, geesh you almost damage my hearing there” Lachesis said. “What the heck are you doing,” Clotho said who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “This is not what we talked about,” he added.

_“We need to talk about Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin,” Lachesis said. “What about them, I thought we already agreed with the plan,” Clotho quizzed. “Are we really going to play Fates and meddle with their destiny?” Atropos chimed in. “We are the Fates you dumb ass,” Lachesis countered groaning frustratedly. Spinning his two fingers clockwise, Lachesis summoned a golden book adorned with Greek writing and the symbol Wyrd which represents fate and destiny. “Speaking of Seungmin, he called me yesterday regarding Jeongin. He said that the younger was always in deep thought after he talked with you,” Atropos told Lachesis. “And that is why I called you guys here, we will disregard the first plan and I’m suggesting a new one,” Lachesis answer. “And mayhap we know what that is?” Clotho asked._

Hyunjin woke up early the next day and proceeded with his plan on looking for Jeongin. He thought that finding his soulmate will be easy since all he’s supposed to do is walk around the place he saw him yesterday until his red string shows up. He just got to Addison Road when he received a call from Changbin. “WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?” Changbin shouted as Hyunjin put his phone farther away from his ears. “Good Morning to you too hyung,” Hyunjin calmly said. “Don’t good morning me you little… Do you know how worried I am? There I was standing outside your room knocking feverously but no one answered. You could have left me a text or something,” Changbin said sobbing. “I'm sorry, hyung,” Hyunjin said realizing his mistake. “Where are you, we’ll come to you once Changbin hyung calms down,” Felix said who got hold of the phone. “I’m in Addison Road. Hyunjin answered. “We’ll meet you where we ate yesterday. I’ll send you a text once we’re near,” Felix said.

Meanwhile, “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in Korea right now?” Lachesis said. “I could say the same to you, shouldn’t you be with your husband? Besides I’m bored, I want to know how this plan of yours plays out,” Atropos said. “My husband went to get some groceries. And what about your human partner?” Lachesis queried. “Oh, he’s busy today. Told him to just text me once he’s about to go home,” Atropos answered. “Aint that too convenient for you?” Lachesis commented. “Anyways, did I miss anything? Is Clotho having a hard time again?” Atropos asked. “Yeah about that…” Lachesis started. “Without saying anything to his friends, Hyunjin when out early to try and look for Jeongin,” Atropos read. “Ohhh, it looks like you’ll get in trouble with Clotho again,” he giggled.

It was lunchtime when Felix and Changbin met with Hyunjin. Changbin immediately ran to Hyunjin and gave him a tight hug, “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear me?” Changbin softly said, worry evident in his voice. “I’m sorry hyung, you don’t have to worry about me though, I’m old enough to take care of myself,” Hyunjin said apologetically. “I know that but we’re still in a foreign country, plus you’re not that fluent in the English language what if you get lost or something. Besides you’re not alone in this we are here to help you find him too,” his best friend added. “Do you believe me?” Hyunjin asked. “Of course we do, right baby?” Changbin asked, referring to Felix to which he just nodded.

“WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS NOT HOW ITS SUPPOSE TO BE” Atropos exclaimed. “Will you calm down please, yeesh you almost damage my hearing there,” Lachesis said. “What the heck are you doing,” Clotho said who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “This is not what we talked about,” he added.

They just finished lunch and were walking around Addison Road. “So what’s your plan?” Felix asked Hyunjin. “Well it's easy, I’ll walk along this area and wait for the red string to appear,” Hyunjin answered. “That’s it? That’s your plan? That’s a stupid plan,” Changbin said. “Aigoo whoever god made you must be stupid like you,” he thought. It was then that Hyunjin felt a similar tug on his pinky finger. “Hyung, he’s nearby,” Hyunjin suddenly blurted out. “Which direction?” Changbin and Felix chimed. “This way,” Hyunjin said following the red string only he can see.

Two days ago, Jeongin and Seungmin are having their usual Friday night out watching Netflix while cuddling on the sofa when Seungmin suddenly pause the movie and sighed. “Is there something wrong?” Jeongin asked. “Are you happy with me?” Seungmin asked. “Of course I am, why are you suddenly asking me this?” Jeongin answered uneasily. “Then marry me,” Seungmin said.

Back to the present, Hyunjin and the others are following the red string of fate, every time they thought that they are getting close the string would extend farther away. Weaving their way through an alley, battling the crown in the main street, even having to ride a cab to get to where his soulmate is. It was already 5 in the afternoon when Hyunjin noticed that the string stopped extending and started to settle. He hastens his pace as fast as he can afraid that the person on the other end starts to move again.

The string led them to a coffee shop, Hyunjin’s heart started pounding in his chest and his hands started sweating. This is it, he will see Jeongin again he thought. Slowly he opened the door and entered the coffee shop. Following the red string, he was led to the corner of the shop where a boy with his back to them is seated. Each step he took, the harder his heart pounds in his chest. He was a few steps away from the person when the boy suddenly stood up and faced them.

“So this is your plan?” Clotho said. “That is not what I’ve written I swear,” Lachesis defended. “Atropos,” they both chimed. “I’m gonna kill him,” Lachesis threatened. “You called me?” Atropos said who just arrived. “Did you meddle with the Book of Fate?” Lachesis said grabbing Atropos’ shirt. “Hey, never laid my hands on that book unless you two are present,” Atropos defended.


End file.
